Centuries of Love
by Broken in silence
Summary: Three loves, three life times, one girl ... D/B E/B and K/B ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

_A fall from grace so beautiful _

Bonnie Bennett stood at the edge of the world, face stained in tears upset at the world, upset at her life, upset at her soul. Upset, at the moment that's lead her here.

One soul shouldn't be offered as many loves as one Bonnie Bennett has, But that was her inescapable curse.

Bonnie never knew her soul wasn't entirely her own, that it once belonged to someone else, that it had been loved and lost many times over the course of three centuries, and that her would never completely be the same ever again.

Three men, three life times and at the edge of the world Bonnie stood thinking about what she should do and she could change her fate, she didn't want them to love her.

She didn't need them too.

Bonnie was standing here and her heart was breaking and they were probably trying to kill each other.

Under normal circumstances, Bonnie would welcome the attention of vibrant young men who wanted to be with her, who loved her but this was just too much and she couldn't take it. Damon, Elijah and Klaus everyday they each hold on to a pick of this soul that is now trapped in this Body, in Bonnie who wasn't what either man expected she was more and different and irresistible.

The brisk air runs across her skin and she wondered about what her friends would think. Would Elena forgive yet another person leaving her alone? Could, Caroline handle loosing the one person she's held closer than anyone else in the world. Would Jeremy survive or will want to join her and the unholy place she ends up? Would Tyler even care enough to shed a tear? And Matt would know that not everyone will not leave him on his own, and Alaric he was just her teacher but he was also a friend.

Could they survive in a world without her?

Most importantly, would this soul finally rest or will it keep coming to invade the lives of those who can't let go of the past.

Bonnie thought more profoundly as she stepped closer looking to the black abyss beneath her, air and wind to carry her, and she didn't want to do this she wanted to be saved... such tragic end for a tragic girl she thought.

"Bonnie, don't do this. Please!" she heard his voice cry out to her as he stepped closer ... she saw the look on his face it pained her but this had to be done

"I can't..." she says silently, stepping off the edge...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter- Its the end where I begin**_

_**AN- This is in honor of Bonnie's return tonight :) plus all my other's are on hold for now, sorry :(**_

_The mystic grill, 12 months, 9 hours and 46 minutes, to all hell breaks loose..._

"So, a horse walks into a bar and the bar tender says hey -"

"Why the long face?" A stranger interrupts.

Damon takes a quick look over his shoulder none too pleased with the person standing behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Would you believe me, if I said I missed you, sweetheart?"

"Oh honey, I've heard worse lies," Damon gulped the bitterness of his glass turning to face the pale blue eyes of the stranger, a sneer appearing on his face. "Would you mind if I join you?"

"Yes, I would actually." Damon nods.

The stranger sits anyways, "What the hell are you doing here, Klaus?" It should have come out a lot calmer, but Klaus couldn't be here, not now.

"I'm here for the same reasons you are," Klaus winks, clicking his teeth together. "You didn't think you were the only one who could found her, did you?"

"Actually yes, I was hoping you were too stupid to figure it out." Damon tilted his head annoyed. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble," Klaus squints at Damon, who looks at him bemused. "The kids still say that, don't they?"

Damon just shakes his head taking another drink of his liquid medicine wishing Klaus would fall back into whatever dark- hole he crawled out of. "Shut-up," Damon looks around, "I'm surprised, your pompous brother isn't here."

"Really, name calling Damien, I thought we were past -,"

"Damon, Damon..." Damon interrupts him quickly stressing the syllables of his name. "What a surprise to see you here, Elijah." Klaus smiled mockingly at his big brother. Elijah scolds them with his eyes, he doesn't have time for pleasantries and childish games when it comes to them right now.

"We shouldn't be here,"

"You both can feel free to leave at anytime, besides I was here first." Damon states forceful with a slight sarcasm.

"I thought we agreed she was off limits," Elijah states.

"You two agreed, I never agreed to anything." Klaus says sharply.

"Yeah, I was lying," Damon shrugs as he sips on his drink with a smirk gliding across his cheek.

Klaus stands approaching his brother, sighing. "Don't you remember what it was like? What she was like? I remember and I have to know."

"This incarnation won't know us,"

"She never does, but has that ever stopped us before?" Klaus scoffed.

"We can't keep doing this to her," Elijah says firmly. "It never ends well for her or have you both forgotten?" Elijah looks at Damon and Klaus disgustingly.

"Maybe, it's time we all learn to let go." Elijah says with a sense of defeat.

"Every reincarnation as loved one of us or all of us separately at one point," Klaus reminds him.

"And you seriously, want to put this one through that too?" Elijah questions him, already knowing the answer. Klaus looks at him amused. Elijah looked back at Damon who was useless, so he doesn't even attempt to reason with him.

"Honestly Elijah, do you really think that it's possible for you to resist her?" Klaus furrows his brow, because he can't stand this poor man's attitude he's been sporting for the past century.

Elijah doesn't answer he just looks off into the distance his face becomes flush and floored with emotions he hadn't allowed himself to feel for centuries but they hit him suddenly at the sight of her. Klaus turns to see what has caught Elijah's attention and he exhales wistful a look of devotion clouds his eyes. And Damon stands behind them and it hits him those feelings of passion and want rush underneath his flesh and bones. There was this burning in the center of their chest and they all want her again.

Which wasn't good because somewhere in the world a baby is born and the mother dies. And them seeing her in this moment was both joyous and tragic.

Damon feels restless, as his legs move to be near her, but Elijah grabs his forearm. "Damon, wait." Damon eyes rove towards Elijah's hand smirking. "Remove it or lose it." He doesn't give a shit that Elijah is an original he'll take his chances.

"You're still so arrogant." He tells Damon agitated.

Klaus gives them a curt look, focusing his attention back on the cinnamon girl. who walked absently arm and arm with another who draped her with affection.

"Who the fuck is he?" Damon didn't mean to sound so awestruck and jealous that she would have a boyfriend.

"Maybe we should ask him,"

"No, you're not going to kill him." Elijah tells him.

"Really, I'm not." Klaus says mockingly. Damon looks at Elijah. "You don't tell me what to do, I have my own Stefan, to keep me in check." He says walking away from them.

The brothers watch her in awe, so different yet the same, those eyes still so bright and green, her smile still crooked and fixed to fade at the slightest moment of sadness or disappointment, she was breathtaking and completely irresistible.

Bonnie Bennett, Young and smart a bit of wall flower she had her best friends and that's all she really needed but they had other ideas in mind for Bonnie, she wasn't much of a dater but she let Caroline and Elena convince her to go on a date with Taylor Smith a junior, who played tight-end on the football team, she didn't really like Taylor Smith actually she couldn't stand him, heck! she couldn't stand many jocks with the exception of Tyler and Matt, thank God they grew up together otherwise she wouldn't like them much either. But she had a particular dislike for Taylor he was totally full him and vapid of any real substance and he has been getting on her nerves all night, Why did she let Elena and Caroline get her into this? And now this, she really wasn't a fan of PDA, so when he kissed her neck she resisted the urge to kick him in the balls. So she elbows him slightly pulling herself free from his grip. Which puts him in a sour mood as usual.

But Bonnie doesn't care either way she just wants this date to be over with already.

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back," Bonnie rolls her eyes as she heads to the bathroom irritated with Taylor.<p>

Klaus and Elijah eyes follow her toward the bathroom, each wondering who will be the first to approach the young women destined to be one of theirs. Klaus heads straight for Bonnie's date and Elijah moves slowly behind him.

* * *

><p>As Bonnie exits the Bathroom, her body collides with that of a raven haired stranger, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Bonnie says with a smile.<p>

"No. don't apologize it was my fault and my pleasure," His crystal blue eyes lock with bright green ones, sending a signal of familiarity down Bonnie's spin. "I'm Damon,"

"And ... I have to get back to my date." She said with a mock enthusiasm.

"You don't seem to enthusiastic about returning,"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You couldn't be less enthused if I paid you."

Bonnie sighs, "I let my friends talk me into going on a date, with Taylor."

Damon laughs, and Bonnie looks at him like he's a weirdo, "What's so funny,"

"He has a chick's name,"

Bonnie chuckles along with Damon and she wonders why she's still standing here with him. "I should be getting back,"

"Awe, do you have to?" He pouted teasingly.

"Yes,"

"Alright, but before you go, you have to tell me your name," He put his hand across his chest.

"Why? You plan on stalking me?" She smiles flirtatiously at him.

"Only if you want me too," He smiles back stepping subtly towards her, and she doesn't move, she felt this sense of danger about him, something she shouldn't trust but what the hell? she was sure she'd never see him again. "Bonnie," Damon took her hand and kissed it softly.

Bonnie walked away slowly with a smile on her face and the further she got away she glanced back see him, to look once more at the handsome stranger who was no longer a stranger.

Damon just smiled cheekily at her and waved he felt extra proud of himself.

* * *

><p>Bonnie returned to find her date missing and two handsome strangers seated where her date once was, "Hi, did you all happen to see, what happened to the guy who was here?"<p>

Elijah is too awestruck to speak, he just stares at her. Klaus rolls his eyes at Elijah, "I saw him leave with another girl, I'm sorry." Bonnie scoffs, "Don't be, it was probably for the best, thanks."

"You're very welcome," Klaus resists the urge to touch her, he smiles brightly. And Elijah stands as she gestures to walk away. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking,"

Bonnie just nods walking away, she glances back at them shaking her head, because this was turning into an interesting night...

* * *

><p>Damon strolls back over to them; Klaus and Elijah glance at him...<p>

"We've met her, now we should leave her alone."

Damon frowned. "You're still on that,"

"I mean it." Elijah nearly shouts. Damon squints. "Screw you, I'm not leaving, Period." Damon flicks Elijah's coat walking slowly towards the door.

"We could always kill him,"

Elijah tilts his head at Klaus, "But then, we'll all lose . . ."

"Right," Klaus says icily with a shrug.

"You know it will be the right thing to do, leaving her alone," Elijah crowds Klaus's space making his plea more personal.

Klaus merely smirks walking away and Elijah wonders how they'll destroy her life, like they've did the others who's come before her. So he vows to protect her no matter what. . .


End file.
